


Отражения

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Социальная драма о том, как встретились два одиночества в суровом океане жизненных невзгод, или когда красавица смотрится в зеркало, она обязательно видит там другую красавицу.Написано для команды WTF Lucius Malfoy 2015





	Отражения

Кофе в салоне красоты подавали чудесный, волшебный, самый замечательный в мире, поэтому небольшое ожидание никогда не смущало Люциуса Малфоя. Наоборот, легкая передышка между аппарацией и моментом попадания в руки мастера давала ему возможность настроиться и насладиться предвкушением.

Ничто не расслабляло так, как пара-тройка часов, проведенных в этом райском месте, где молчаливые, деликатные умельцы буквально разбирали его по частям своими процедурами, а потом собирали обратно — обновленного и прекрасного.

Но на этот раз нетерпение никак не желало униматься: жизнь Люциуса, и так полная стрессов, довела-таки его до морщины между бровей и целого десятка волосков на расческе после утреннего туалета — в общем, срочно расслабиться и привести себя в порядок было абсолютно необходимо.

Восхитительный кофе понемногу делал свое дело, Люциус уже перестал нервно его помешивать и даже отложил ложечку на край стола, но полное умиротворение приходить не спешило, и он с нетерпением поглядывал в сторону стойки администратора, за которой все еще было пусто.

Вдруг входная дверь распахнулась, и внутрь влетел посетитель, нервно комкающий концы своего роскошно расшитого пояса. Он едва не снес пару кадок с цветами, чем тут же материализовал в холле отсутствующий персонал.

Люциус не слышал, о чем они говорили, но это не помешало ему сразу испытать глубокую неприязнь к вошедшему. Ему не понравилось все: от фигуры и слишком длинных волос до вычурного, дешево блестящего наряда.

Новенький между тем нагло уселся в соседнее кресло и, едва скользнув по Малфою равнодушным взглядом, схватился за предложенную ему девушкой в белом переднике чашку.

Люциус, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдавший за ним, незаметно принюхался. Навязчивый запах чая с травами заставил его скривиться: не иначе перед ним восседал англичанин. А кто еще будет пить травянистую бурду в месте, где варят прекрасный кофе?

Он отставил чашку и прямо взглянул на новенького.

— Вообще-то, я пришел первым…

— Так что же? — едва удостоили его ответным взглядом. — А пойду первым я. Я постоянный клиент…

Ноздри Люциуса раздраженно дрогнули.

— Я тоже. Думаю, гораздо более постоянный…

— Ах, оставьте! — начавшийся возмущенный спич задушили в зародыше. — Я Трандуил, сын Орофера, король Лихолесья. И я пользуюсь услугами этого заведения со дня его основания…

— Ему больше пятидесяти лет, — презрительно бросил Малфой. От пафосного перечисления чужих званий и титулов ему всегда становилось кисло.

Трандуил только многозначительно повел бровью и уткнулся в свой чай, словно собеседник перестал его интересовать. Такое пренебрежение прощать было нельзя.

— Не похоже, что вы заглядывали сюда хоть раз за эти полвека, — ядовито заметил Люциус, с удовольствием наблюдая за дрогнувшей в слишком тонких пальцах чашкой, с честью выдержал полыхнувший яростью взгляд и даже умудрился любезно улыбнуться.

Его Величество с преувеличенной аккуратностью отставил свой чай.

— А я не думаю, что это волшебное заведение будет в силах помочь вам, так что зря теряете время, — он вернул приторно-сладкую улыбку.

— О, не беспокойтесь. Я прихожу сюда лишь расслабиться. Натуральная красота не нуждается в косметических ухищрениях. — Если бы слова были материальны и падали на пол, на белоснежном паркете появилось бы несколько отвратительных, прожженных ядом дыр.

— Неужели? Уверен, что узнаю в ваших волосах отблески «Платинового водопада» с маслом белой лилии.

Малфой не дрогнул. Потому что в последние годы использовал исключительно «Благородный Альпийский снег» с вытяжкой из корня эдельвейса.

— Вы, оказывается, большой специалист, однако, говорят, что линия красок с маслАми плохо закрашивает седину, так что откуда бы вам знать!

Но Трандуил оказался достойным противником и лишь изящно поправил воротник своего плаща.

— Это мой натуральный цвет, такой же, как у всех в моем роду!

Издав едва слышное «Пффф!», Люциус расслабился — если шевелюра нахального короля еще могла посоперничать с его, то уж за древность и благородство своего рода он не волновался.

— Судя по вашим роскошным бровям, все ваши родственники злоупотребляют обесцвечиванием…

Он знал, что переходит некую грань, но этот белобрысый выскочка начал порядком его раздражать, к тому же ожидание непозволительно затягивалось. В другое время он бы уже устроил скандал и ушел, но сейчас оставлять поле битвы за соперником не хотелось. Потому Люциус и пытался вывести его из себя.

Кто же знал, что он вспыхнет как порох и подскочит с кресла, неуловимым движением оказавшись перед Малфоем? Тот тоже поднялся, не позволяя нависнуть над собой.

— Если вы не будете следить за своим языком, ваш род может прерваться прямо сейчас! — угрожающе прошипел Трандуил, явно не подозревая, что его собеседник еще и не такое слышал от любимого Повелителя.

Изобразив максимально недоуменное выражение лица, Люциус невинно улыбнулся.

— У меня уже есть наследник. А у вас что-то на скуле… прилипло…

Уродливые шрамы проступили сквозь мраморную кожу и тут же исчезли, но рука Трандуила непроизвольно взметнулась, закрывая щеку прядью волос.

Еще секунду — и могла произойти безобразная драка, но рядом как из-под земли вдруг появился молодой человек в белой униформе.

— Господа, прошу простить за столь долгое ожидание. Мы готовы предоставить вам все требуемые процедуры. Следуйте за мной.

Они разошлись, но воздух возле кресел еще долго искрил от ненависти.

Небольшая комната в приятных серо-бежевых тонах больше напоминала будуар, чем раздевалку. Люциус медленно облачился в предложенный ему мягкий халат, но обычный покой все не приходил — мерзкий как-его-там король чего-то-там основательно вывел его из себя.

Особенно бесила манера презрительно смотреть из-под полуопущенных век, а также огромный бриллиант в кольце (Малфой никогда не видел камня такой чистоты). Вся же ситуация в целом оставляла ощущение какой-то незаконченности. Ей явно не хватало финального скандала с наложением непростительного заклятия.

И даже лежа на шелковистой простыне, пока в его кожу втирали ароматные крема, Люциус вместо привычного расслабления напряженно прислушивался к своим ощущениям, страстно желая найти повод для придирки. Но салон красоты был чудесным, волшебным и самым замечательным в мире, поэтому повод все никак не находился.

Движения массажиста оказались в меру крепкими, запахи — в меру сильными, и даже расслабляющая музыка звучала ровно так, как он любил.

Малфой понял, что отдых грозит превратиться в страдание и, сдвинув с глаз освежающую веки маску, собрался было возмутиться слишком ярким освещением. Он уже набрал воздуха в легкие, как вдруг втирание крема прекратилось и идеально вежливый голос сообщил:

— Мы приносим свои извинения за свет, но пришло время эпиляции. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне поправить маску, чтобы он вас не тревожил. Как только процедура закончится, освещение станет более комфортным.

Злобно выдохнув, Люциус, не дожидаясь помощи, снова закрыл глаза.

Через двадцать утомительно долгих минут, не давших ни единого повода для скандала, ему помогли подняться и проводили в зал с бассейнами.

— Мы приготовили для вас эксклюзивный состав — лепестки белой вербены и молоко единорога. Древнейший рецепт, драгоценные ингредиенты, но вы — наш лучший клиент… — заученно щебетал молодой человек, отчаянно строивший глазки.

Люциус хотел сделать суровое внушение хотя бы за недостойное поведение, но махнул рукой — юношеское кокетство льстило, пусть цена его и была известна.

Стараясь не расплескать воду и быть максимально изящным, он вошел в небольшой бассейн, уселся так, что над водой осталась лишь голова, и осмотрелся.

От остального зала его уголок был отделен плотными ширмами, раскрашенными в китайском стиле, поблизости стоял поднос с фруктами и лимонадом — все выглядело идеально.

Слегка поклонившись, слуга удалился, а Люциус тяжело вздохнул и уныло пробормотал, разгоняя лепестки:

— С каждым разом молоко становится все более разбавленным…

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — раздалось вдруг откуда-то из-за ширм так неожиданно, что Малфой чуть не ушел под воду с головой. — И с каждым разом вербена все больше напоминает вульгарную ромашку! — возмущенно продолжил тот же голос.

— Несомненно! Такое впечатление, что все вокруг разучились работать и ни во что не ставят репутацию своего дела! — радостно поддержал Малфой.

Он понял, что с ним говорит тот самый нахальный вроде-бы-как-король, но прекрасные сварливые ноты капризной принцессы не могли не найти отклик в его измученной душе, проливаясь на нее целебным бальзамом.

Через минуту они увлеченно осуждали, клеймили и порицали творящийся кругом бардак и беспредел. Оказалось, только им известно, как все должно быть, а происходящее вокруг ясно предстало заговором, нацеленным на отравление их существования — наконец-то нашелся кто-то, абсолютно разделяющий мнение Люциуса по поводу никчемности окружающих.

Постепенно с общих тем о сфере услуг, торговле и политике они перешли на обсуждение более личных вопросов. И это не доставило никакого дискомфорта — король оказался прекрасным собеседником, тонким и умным, и пообещал дать адрес ювелира, огранившего камень в его перстне.

— Только вряд ли у него остались подобные. Гномы совершенно отбились от рук и, кажется, опять всерьез уверовали в сказку о том, что они перворожденные, — извиняющимся тоном закончил Трандуил из-за ширмы.

— Ах, и не говорите! Когда иные расы начинают заговаривать о равноправии, ничего кроме недоумения в нормальном обществе это вызвать не может. А ведь находятся те, кто считает эти смешные притязания обоснованными.

— Возмутительно! — подтвердил Трандуил. — Я думаю, это все война виновата. Воистину унылый процесс. Иногда даже не бывает возможности причесаться как следует!

Люциус с дрожью вспомнил Азкабан, нападение на Хогвартс и на всякий случай с головой погрузился в воду, а вынырнув, ответил:

— Вы, несомненно, правы. Магглолюбцы после войны окончательно распустились, даже старинные семьи уже не смотрят на смешанные браки как на мезальянс!

— Смешанные браки? Брррр! — подтвердили из-за ширмы, но интереснейшую беседу прервало появление прислуги.

— Мистер Малфой, вас ожидает релаксация в соляной пещере, а затем педикюр.

Люциус милостиво позволил накинуть себе на плечи мягкий теплый халат и прислушался.

— Эмм… Господин Трандуил, как я понимаю, у вас те же процедуры, но в другом порядке. Не желаете составить мне компанию? Хотелось бы продолжить нашу беседу…

Устроившись в мягко вибрирующих креслах и вдыхая чистейший, насыщенный солями воздух, они улыбались друг другу, совершенно забыв о ссоре.

— С войнами всегда так: даже если хочешь остаться в стороне, обязательно потеряешь самое дорогое. Мне так не хватает моего лося. Он был прекрасен!

Люциус подумал, что потеря любимого повелителя не настолько невосполнима, как смерть лося, и принялся выражать соболезнования.

Разговор тек медленно и плавно, Трандуил оказался тонким, чутким единомышленником, почти родственной душой. А такого Малфой не встречал даже в собственной семье.

— А главное, — Трандуил потянулся и поправил волосы, продолжая свою мысль, — старый, бородатый, и все мутит воду, все ему больше всех надо!

— О да! Я тоже знал одного такого. Он слишком много о себе думал, и кончилось все скверно — умер.

— Повезло вам. А нашего истари даже оглоблей не убьешь, — позавидовал Трандуил, и Люциус ободряюще похлопал по расслабленно лежащей на подлокотнике руке. — Вы не представляете — его даже в огненную пропасть к барлогам сбрасывали, и хоть бы хны! Вылез весь в белом!

— Наш тоже всегда в белом был! Что бы ни чудил. Другого бы в Азкабан за такое упрятали, а он в белом!

Время пролетело быстро, и вот уже педикюрш сменили парикмахеры. Малфой косился в соседнее зеркало и с удовольствием наблюдал, как одинаково белоснежные волосы скрываются под одинаковыми лечебными масками, а потом — теплыми колпаками.

— А главное — с него же все и началось, даже маггловеденье в школе появилось. Эх, какое респектабельное учебное заведение было! — пожаловался Люциус, прихлебывая кислородный коктейль с цветками папоротника.

— Вот и наш уперся. «Представители всех рас, представители всех рас», — скрипя по-стариковски, изобразил Трандуил первоисточник. — Всего на пару месяцев сын уезжал, а такого нахвататься успел, что хоть палкой выколачивай. Так поздно же! Вы не подумайте, что я какой-то сноб, в юности мы все экспериментируем, но гном?!

— Ради Мерлина, не говорите мне ничего. Мой связался с полукровкой, да еще ультиматумы выдвигает, паршивец. Мол, от фамилии отрекусь, если не дадут куражиться. Любовь у него, видите ли! Все эти прогрессивные методы обучения, слияния культур, борьба с консерватизмом не для юных неокрепших умов.

— Вы меня понимаете! Какая может быть любовь, когда еще жизни не видел! И имя это простецкое… Гамли… Гумли… Гимли… на «г» что-то.

— Имя, несомненно, накладывает отпечаток на личность. Аманта моего сына зовут на ту же букву, и личность он тоже пренеприятнейшая. Бывают же совпадения… — удивленно кивнул Малфой.

После окончания процедур они остались сидеть в мягких креслах в холле — Люциус все же настоял, чтобы Трандуил попробовал местный кофе. Вдруг в изящной сумочке Его Величества что-то засветилось, он достал большой стеклянный шар и, извинившись, отошел в сторону.

Когда он вернулся, Малфой не смог скрыть любопытства.

— Это такое средство связи?

— Что? Ах, да. Палантир, очень удобно.

— У вас дела? — скрывая разочарование от скорого расставания, поинтересовался Люциус.

— Нет, ничего важного. Мой муж Торин интересуется, когда я вернусь…

— Муж? Не думал, что светлые эльфы носят бороды…

Удивление не позволило сразу заметить бестактность. Малфой понял, что сказал лишнее, только когда идеально белые щеки Трандуила покрылись розовыми пятнами, глаза зло прищурились.

Но он не успел ничего ответить, потому что в этот момент воздухе появился пульсирующий красным светом конвертик.

— Я вернулся домой, а мой компьютер опять трансфигурирован в мусорную корзину! Если ты еще раз посмеешь так сделать, я уеду на Спиннерс-энд и буду работать в центральной городской больнице, вместо того чтобы ублажать твою капризную задницу! — злобно провопило письмо и разлетелось мелким конфетти, норовя запутаться в свежеуложенных шевелюрах.

Повисла немая пауза.

— Компьютер? Городская больница? Он маггл?

— Полукровка, — едва выдавил сквозь зубы Люциус, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.

— А знаете, здесь действительно готовят изумительный кофе! — белозубо ухмыльнулся Трандуил, салютуя хрупкой чашечкой.


End file.
